Draw Out The Hate
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Cat gets a lot hate after she tweets that she's filming a video with Dan and Phil, and then she gets upset about all the hate she's getting. Dan and Phil find out why she's so upset and they comfort her and make her feel better.


Cat sighed as she sat on her couch in her hotel room, waiting for her two friends, Dan and Phil, to arrive so they could start filming for their new video that they were filming together.

Cat had been looking forward for this all day and she could wait to spend time with her two favorite people. Dan and Phil were her best friends even though they only got to see each other a couple times a year, due to the fact that Dan and Phil lived in the UK. Cat always made the best of it whenever she did get to see Dan and Phil, and she loved being able to film with Dan and Phil because it was always so much fun so she couldn't wait for their new video.

But now, Cat had just tweeted out that she was doing a 'collab' video with Dan and Phil on her twitter, she knew that some people would send her hate but she didn't think that so many people would hate on her like this. Normally she would be used to the hate but for some reason, she was letting the hate get to her today. She didn't see one positive comment about her filming with Dan and Phil. It was all the same thing... and it kind of hurt her feelings.

catrific _no one cares that you're filming with them! stop rubbing it in our faces!_

catrific _you're only filming with them so ou can get subscribers fuck off_

catrific _you don't even deserve to be friends with dan and phil!_

catrific _i can't believe dan and phil hangs out with someone as ugly as you lol _

catrific _no one even likes your videos we don't care go die in a hole_

Cat could feel her eyes water up as she stared at the laptop screen, and the comments only kept getting worse and worse as they went on. She knew that she should just close the laptop and forget about what people on twitter were saying about her... but she couldn't. But, at the same time... she didn't want her friends to see her crying when they arrived.

Cat took a deep breath as she turned and sat her laptop on the table in front of her. She looked over when she heard knocking at the door. She stood up and then she walked over to the door, she waited a few seconds before she finally opened the door. She looked up and smiled slightly when she saw Dan and Phil standing in front of her. "Hi." She said. She let them inside and then she truned around and walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"So, are you ready to film this video?" Dan asked excitedly as he and Phil walked into the room.

"Uh, yeah... everything's all set and ready to go," Cat replied. She quickly wiped away a tear that had slipped out of her eyes, hoping that neither Dan or Phil saw it.

Phil looked over at Cat and frowned as soon as he saw the look on her face, and he just knew that something was wrong. "Cat, are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cat asked as she looked up at Phil.

"I know you, and I can tell that something is upsetting you," Phil said as he sat down next to Cat.

"Yeah, and not to mention you're being really quiet which totally isn't like you," Dan said as he also sat down on the other side of Cat. "Talk to us. What's up?" He asked.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Cat mumbled. She knew that they weren't buying her lies though because they knew her too well. But, Cat really didn't want to explain to them why she was upset.

"You are the worst liar I have ever met... even worse then me," Phil said.

"Which is pretty bad because we all know Phil can't lie," Dan added. He laughed.

"Oh shut up," Phil said. He rolled his eyes playfully.

Cat sighed. "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Yeah of course, we want to help you and make you feel better in any way that we can," Dan told her. "You're our friend and we care if something is upsetting you."

"Well, I uhm... I tweeted that we were going to film a video today," Cat began.

"Yeah, okay... and then what happened?" Phil asked curiously, he glanced over at Dan but then he looked down at Cat. The thought of something upsetting Cat to the point where she would cry made Phil upset and he wanted to be there for her and help her feel better.

"And then-" Cat reached over and grabbed her laptop, and sat it on her laptop. She pointed at the screen. "This happened. I just got upset from what people were saying about me."

"Oh Cat-" Dan mumbled as he began reading what people were saying on twitter. He felt incredibly bad for Cat because he knew how the 'Phan' shippers got whenever he and Phil hung out with Cat. Even though the fans didn't knew that he and Phil were dating, they still didn't like it when they hung out with Dan and they always sent her hate even when she did absolutely nothing wrong and didn't deserve any of the hate that she was getting.

"You can't let the hate get to you Cat," Phil said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly yet gently. "There's always gonna be those people who hate on the internet for no reason but you just have to learn to ignore them, just like me and Dan do." Phil said.

"Yeah, but it's hard when you can't find a nice tweet. I mean, you try to find a single nice tweet about that. They all hate me, all of your fans," Cat said as her eyes began to water up.

"So, who cares about them? I mean, obviously we do but... you know you have people that love and support you. You just gotta pay attention to those who love you," Dan told her.

"Yeah, but sometimes I just can't help myself," Cat whispered.

"Well, we don't care what people say when you hang out with us. We love you and that's all that matters, right? So, let's film this video and have some fun. It'll take your mind off of all that hate that you just got, I promise." Phil said. He gave Cat a reassuring smile.

"Exactly. Sometimes you just gotta draw out the hate," Dan agreed.

"Have I ever mentioned that you guys are the best?" Cat asked as she hugged Phil back, wrapping her arms around him. She couldn't help but smile, and she couldn't help but be thankful for Dan and Phil at times like these. They were always there for her.

Dan laughed. "No, but be free to tell us that any time!" He joked.

Phil also laughed. "But seriously... you do know that we love you, right?" He asked.

"I sure do now," Cat said. She let out a happy sigh. "How did I get so lucky to have you guys as my two best friends?" She asked as she looked at Phil and then over at Dan.

"We are pretty great friends, aren't we?" Dan asked, smiling proudly.

Cat laughed and then she pushed Dan playfully. "Oh, shut up!"

Within' minutes, Cat completely forgot about all the hate that was being sent to her via twitter and she was just having fun with her friends, who really did love her and care for her.


End file.
